The copper-containing enzymes and proteins constitute one important class of biologically active compounds currently receiving widespread attention from both inorganic chemists and biochemists. The biological functions of copper enzymes include oxygen transport, superoxide dismutation, oxidation of organic substrates, electron transport, and reduction of oxygen in mitochondrial respiratory electron transfer. In addition, copper complexes form an important type of chemotherapeuticals recently proven active in the treatment of a variety of cancers and rheumatoidal arthritis. Finally, the ability of multicopper sites in enzymes to oxidize organic substrates provides possible insights into the role and function of copper complexes in industrial catalysis. The purpose of the conference is to provide a forum for scholarly exchange by a group of outstanding scientists involved in frontier developments in the structure and functions of copper mettalloenzymes and inorganic model complexes. The conference stresses the interdisciplinary approach by bringing together spectroscopists, biochemists, and inorganic chemists with interests in general catalysis. The major focus of the conference will thus be the role of copper in biological and abiological electron transfer and general catalysis and the recent related developments in copper coordination chemistry.